Rally of the Fangirls
by Sunny Lighter
Summary: Oneshot: Shinichi and Ran were on an ordinary date  for once , as usual Shinichi was having a hard time expressing his true feelings, when he gets help from a very unexpected source. Rise my comrades in fandom it is time to give this couple a little push


Rally of the Fangirls

Shinichi had finally convinced Hiabara to let him use another temporary cure, so he could go on a date with Ran. The date had been going well so far, they'd gone to a movie, then dinner, and were now having a moonlit stroll though the park, all the while Shinichi was trying to work up the nerve to confess his feelings to Ran. But once again his nerves had taken over causing him to babble endlessly about Sherlock Holmes.

So far Ran had been listening politely, but the constant mystery talk was starting to ware on her nerves. Finally she spoke up, "Shinichi, did you invite me out here just to talk my ear off or is there something else we can talk about besides Holmes, and mysteries."

Shinichi froze, internally his head began to spin, 'Okay Kudo, now or never, just spit it out before that cure kicks in again.' Shinichi turn to face Ran, "well I admit there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time," He started.

Ran looked expectant, "yes."

"Well you see..." He continued, "What I'm trying to say... The truth is..."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF KINGDOM HEARTS, JUST KISS HER ALREADY!"

'What the heck?' was Ran and Shinichi's simultaneous thought. They turned around to see a red-headed girl in yellow glaring at them impatiently.

Shinichi returned her glare, irritated at the girl for ruining the mood, "And who are you?"

The red-head huffed, "The name's Sunny Lighter, I'm a fanfiction writing fangirl, and I have been waiting a VERY long time for the two of you to get together, so cut the drama and kiss her already, you know you want to."

Suddenly another girl appeared, "She has a point you know," she said "I'm all for a healthy dose of suspense, but enough is enough."

Then another girl poofed into existence, "16 years isn't suspense, it's torture, seriously you two, pucker up or break-up."

Soon the park was filled hundreds of Fangirls all shouting their views in several different languages, some were supportive, others were negative, some for reasons unknown were referring to them as Jimmy and Rachel, and some (much to Shinichi's horror) were calling for Shinichi to dump Ran and go makeout with Heiji or someone named Kaito.

"You already know how she feel's!"

"What are you waiting for!"

"No don't, Ai loves you more!"

"!"

"You better not break Ayumi's heart!"

"私達はすべて愛に2あることをわかっている!"

"Come on, Jimmy!"

"Noooo ShinichixKaito"

"No ShinichixHeiji!"

"If you're not serious about her Shinichi, I'm single!"

"¡Apenas admítalo por favor!"

"Hurry up, before another dead body turns up!"

"Tell her you, you love her or I'll tell her you and Conan are the same person!"

Ran's jaw dropped at the last one. "WHAT!"

Things were quickly getting out of control. Shinichi rounded on the first girl, "What the hell is going on? And what are they talking about?"

Sunny smirked, "This is what happens when you drag out a romance. Fangirls like us get start coming up with our own endings, and as you can see, they all have different views on how things should go."

A girl next to her spoke up, "You had better hurry too, the longer you go without going steady, the longer the Yaoi fangirls have to spin up their crazy, horny, R-rated fantasies.

"HEY!" shouted several insulted fangirls, "You liked our fics and you know it", added one.

Shinichi couldn't help but shudder at the shear number of fangirls that had responded. He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'I'm not gay', when another fangirl cut him off.

"There are worse things than Yaoi," she shouted, "don't forget the Mary-Sue's

That caused several fagirls to shudder.

Finally Shinichi snapped, "Oi, oi," he shouted, "If I kiss Ran, who IS the girl I love, will you all just go away and GET A LIFE!"

For a few seconds of cricket chirping then Sunny said "... Maybe."

Shinichi turned back to Ran, "Sorry about this," he whispered.

"As long as it makes them leave, their scaring me." she whispered back.

And with that the two kissed, and the reactions were instantaneous.

The Yaoi Fangirls immediately poofed away in disgust (probably off to find some other pair of hot guys to traumatize). The HaibaraxConan fangirls also poofed away after some started crying, and shouting how Shinichi betrayed Ai. A good majority hung around a few extra seconds, cheering and yelling their congrats. Finally Sunny yelled at the last few who had been taking pictures to beat it, before giving the two a thumbs-up and poofing away herself.

When the last of the fangirls had gone the two broke the kiss, and looked around fervently. Once they were sure they were alone again in the park, they both heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Well," Shinichi said awkwardly, "That wasn't how I was planing on telling you."

Ran sweatdropped, "It wasn't what I was expecting either."

There was an awkward pause, then Shinichi said, "Let's say we're officially a couple, and never speak of this again."

"Agreed."

And with that the new couple hurried off to finish their date, eager to forget the sheer terror that one gets when facing fangirls.

Sunny watched them go through her computer screen, "Well it's about time," she muttered.

"Seriously," agreed a fellow fangirl.

"EEEEEEEE, they're finally together I'm so happy." squealed another before fainting from sheer joy

"I think that went rather well, don't ya think." put in a third.

"Sure did." agreed fangirl #1.

"Si'," called a spanish fangirl.

Sunny glanced around at her compadres in fandom, and grinned. "Well if it worked so well the first time, who's up for another round. I'm thinking Kaito and Aoko."

With a resounding cheer, several hundred fangirls poofed away, and the video on Sunny's computer screen switched from the park to a scene a scene showing an unsuspecting Aoko chasing Kaito with a mop, because he flipped her skirt, again.

A/N I only own myself and the random fangirls, everything else belongs to Gosho Aoyama, this is just a silly oneshot to vent my frustrations, I mean I love that couple to death, but I really wish they'd pick up the pace. I do intend to write at least two sequels one for Kaito and Aoko, then one for Heiji and Kazuha. Also I have nothing against yaoi, in fact there are a few yoai fics I like so long as they have an actual plot and story line. So people if you've gotten this far the review button is right down there, also if you would like to have your name in the sequels as one of the fangirls (or fanboys if you are one) Tell me what I should call you in the fic, and what you'd like to support and maybe something you'd like to say. Also I'm not giving up on my other fics, I'm going to get back to them as soon as I can. now click that green button. ; )


End file.
